


I believe in pink

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Humor, Literature, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki you butt, fan fiction, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had gone through your clothes while you were gone and turned them all to his colors, needless to say, you didn't feel like wearing black, green, or gold</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe in pink

Clothes flew over your shoulder as you searched your closet. You were trying to find something, anything, that wasn't black, gold, or green. While you had been out of town a couple of days to visit some relatives, Loki had gone through your things and changed them. Talk about being surprised when you got home, especially when your underclothes had been changed, too.

You were suppose to meet Loki at a local bistro, but you were having trouble with finding something to wear. The idea light bulb clicked above your head before you scurried to the basement. Opening a few boxes, you found what you were looking for and changed.

With your head held high, you entered the small shop and found Loki at a table near the back wall, his back towards the entrance. Your sneakers didn't make a sound, but you knew he was aware of your presence. You sat across from him, setting your bag down beside you.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find anything to wear." 

The prince smirked. "Did you not like your wardrobe?" 

"Not really. I don't look good in green or gold," you stated, glaring at him.

"I think you would look perfect in my colors." The smirk never left his lips as he spoke to you.

"I'll be right back," you said, rolling your eyes at his comment.

You headed to the restroom, your behind showing through the clear-ish pink plastic of your new skirt. You had pinned together an old shower curtain just for the occasion.


End file.
